I'm a fighter not a lover
by The Little Romantic
Summary: This was originally a rewrite of The Life I Live now  my other story , but I have decided to completely change it around to make it more interesting and fun to write. Bella is now confident and fights for herself. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm a fighter not a lover**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own twilight no matter how much fanfiction I write based on twilight.**_

_**Note:**_ This story is no longer set in 1921.

As I skipped into the foyer I saw my parents exchange a worried glance. I could instantly tell that there was something going on, a secret that they had been keeping from me. I had been at school most of the day taking down the decorations from Graduation. I had finally finished school, but typically, still wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life. The only thing I was sure of was that I needed to get out of the little town of Forks. I've lived here my whole life, but still don't feel like I fit in.

My happy mood deflated as I realised that something strange was going on with my parents. They seemed nervous and scared. My eyes skimmed across the room, trying to find what my parents were acting so strange about.

Then I saw him, a boy not much older than myself stood next to them. He was tall, with bronze hair, pale skin and a chiselled face. I couldn't help but wonder what such a handsome boy was doing in my house. Then he looked up and I was frozen by a pair of startling emerald green eyes. I couldn't will my eyes to move from his as we stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Isabella," my mother, Renee, said. The sound of her voice made me break contact with the boy's eyes. "This is Edward Cullen."

Then it all came back to me, the situation I had been put in that I had tried so hard to forget about. I had pushed it to the recesses of my mind. Even though I had tried so hard to forget, I should have remembered he would be here today.

I felt the tears start to defiantly run down my face. I saw looks of confusion and worry cross everyone's faces right before I sprinted up to my room. Behind me I could hear my parents yelling my name after me, but I didn't see the point in listening to them when they were sending me away like this. It's not like they had even given me a choice, and sure I could back out if I really had to, but...what if this is a good thing? I mean I would live with a wealthy family and be taken care of for the rest of my life.

I leapt onto my bed, landing facedown and just lay there, trying to plan my next move in this complicated game my parents seemed to be playing. I only had a few options; protest and be taken out kicking and screaming, probably not the best idea. I could try talking them out of it which will probably not work. Then there's the option of running away, but they would find me eventually or I would run out of places to hide. Or I could just go.

I could go with Edward to his lavish lifestyle and just spend the rest of my life as a duchess, married to Edward Cullen, duke of Volterra. No romance, just marriage and a life of being controlled. I guess it is my only option anyway and it will happen eventually no matter what I do. Then an idea hit me, what if I had fun with this arranged marriage thing? What if I made Edward hate me, loathe me even? To the point where he will call off the plans and I will be free of the life my parents have planned for me without my say.

I could still feel the warm tears dripping down my face as I heard a soft knock on the door. Assuming it was my mother I yelled rudely for her to come in. I soon realised my mistake when Edward walked into the room chuckling softly at my blatant rudeness. I glared at him and watched smugly as his laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"Bella, listen, I know how you feel I-"he started to say, but I was quick to interrupt his attempt at a heart-to-heart.

"Don't even try that, Edward. We both know that you have no idea what I'm going through. You may think that you can relate your life to mine, but the truth is your life is the polar opposite of mine and the only way you can make me feel any better is by calling off this stupid marria-"

This time he was the one interrupting me, "You know you're not the only one that's being forced into this. I'd give just about anything to not have to get married, especially to someone like you, and I'm doing you a favour by letting you marry me. You're going to instantly have a title and be able to do whatever the hell you want while I have to attend all of the meetings and keep everything how the King wants it."

I knew this was true, but he also knew that I had never wanted this life I was being given. I had always been independent, even as a child. I didn't want to have to conform to the rules and specific ways they set, I want freedom. To be able to be my own person and do as I please, not sit around only doing activities and hobbies that are deemed appropriate by somebody else.

"While that may be true, we both know that this is not what I want for my life. I don't want to sit around doing nothing when I could be making a life for myself. Let alone marry a man whom I barely know just because our parents think it is a good idea. I want to finally be free of them, not living a life that they have chosen for me."

He attempted to interrupt me, but I kept on going. "At least you don't have to move away from everyone and everything you've ever known. I have to leave all of my friends, my family and the town I've grown up in. So don't start trying to tell me how hard you have it, because you're at least used to living this kind of life and you get to just keep living the same way you always have with a few tiny changes."

"You think getting married is a tiny change? Call me old fashioned, but I've always seen marriage as a very big thing to happen in life. I've always wanted to marry someone that I love or not get married at all, apparently my family don't feel the same way and neither do you. You see Bella, I don't want to marry you; I have to."

"What do you mean you have to? They can't force you. I mean you could easily just leave or refuse or just do something to stop this," I replied, now infuriated.

"You're wrong Bella, I do have to. If I don't then – never mind, just please try to understand that I don't have a choice here either. At least they chose you and not some blonde bimbo only after my family's money," a small smile was now spreading across his face. Soon I was smiling back at him, though I still didn't quite understand why he refused to tell me why this had to happen.

Maybe this could work...who am I kidding I barely know him and he's just a poncy ass rich kid who has all the money he could possibly want and has always lived that way. He probably has his own mansion or maybe even an island. He's probably only marrying me so that he can have access to his trust fund and inheritance. Ideas of why he had to go along with marrying me flew through my mind as I begun to pack my bag.

Edward stood by the door, watching, waiting, and observing every move I made. I felt my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment at the feel of his watchful eyes. Then I realised I had no idea what I was supposed to pack. "Edward, what am I supposed to bring?" I asked curiously.

"Whatever you would like, though I know for a fact that Alice is going to take measurements and ask a lot of questions as soon as you get to the house. Then of course she'll go to every store possible to order in clothes until Jasper is able to convince her to stop. She's got a wee bit of a shopping addiction. So I'd suggest that you hide any clothes that you'd like to keep and comply with whatever Alice says."

I stared at him in shock. When I was finally able to speak I asked," Who's Alice? Who's Jasper? And why must I be put through torture like that?"

He smiled crookedly at me and I could feel my heart melt as I stared at him. No! I am not falling for his good looks and charm. "Alice is my sister and Jasper is her husband. Then there's my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie. Alice is an over excited pixie who seems to have a never ending supply of energy and loves to shop for other people. So since you will be marry- um living with us she has decided to get you a new wardrobe. She did the same thing with Rosalie, except Rose actually enjoyed it and went shopping with her. You on the other hand, don't seem like the shopping spree type."

I laughed at his description of his sister, "She sure sounds interesting. So were Rosalie and Jasper arranged to be married with Emmett and Alice? I don't mean to sound rude or anything I was just wondering since-"

"It's fine Bella, really. None of them had arranged marriages; they fell in love with each other. Emmett and Rose took a bit of time to realise it, but for Alice and Jasper it was love at first sight. I was just unlucky enough to have not found someone by a certain age," he replied now looking very somber.

It felt like a slap in the face. His words hurt, even if he didn't mean them to. I could now see what he sees me as; a misfortune, something that he was unlucky enough to have forced upon him. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and quickly rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

_**AN:**_ _**Okay I have finally finished this and as you can see it's going to be going quite a bit differently. It only took this long because I've been really busy, am writing a novel and it's really long. Hope you like it. Also any ideas would be greatly appreciated and would help get another chapter out sooner . R&R please**_

_**Also thank you very much to Kate for reading through it for me so that it actually makes some sense. Also I will be bringing out another quick story soon that will be 4 or 5 chapters. Enjoy .**_

_**The Little Romantic**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm a fighter not a lover**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own twilight.**_

_It felt like a slap in the face. His words hurt, even if he didn't mean them to. I could now see what he sees me as; a misfortune, something that he was unlucky enough to have forced upon him. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and quickly rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me._

I paced around the room, lost in the internal argument going on in my head. Should I leave the safe confines of the bathroom or not? I sighed; it was all too confusing at the moment. I knew that I would have to come out eventually, but whether I would use the door or the window is the question. Using the window would mean attempting to escape, though knowing my own co-ordination so well I already knew that I would have a high risk of falling.

I sat down on the edge of the bath and put my head in my hands. I don't even know why I'm bothering to fight this; it'll end soon enough anyway. His parents will quickly realise the signs of hatred we show towards each other. I can just imagine the looks on their faces when they realise the type of girl they picked to marry their son.

He was just so aggravating. I mean, what did he expect me to do? Fall head over heels in love with him in the blink of an eye? Beg him to marry me and be a perfect wife? He may not know me very well, but he knows me enough to know that I could _never_ be like that.

"Isabella?" a soft velvet voice filtered through the door. I knew exactly who it would be. It was _him_.

"I'm not coming out, Edward," I grumbled. I knew that I was soon going to give in, but he didn't know that. I wanted to make him suffer, my hate for him at that moment consuming me.

I knew that he would soon succumb to begging, but I wasn't sure what he was going to try first. Anger, lies, honesty, threats, or would he simply just leave me?

"Okay," his reply surprised me. It was amazing how his one, simple word could leave me without any reply. I heard the wood beneath the carpet creak as he sat down against the door. I now knew what he was doing; he was going to wait it out.

I sighed, he was irritating me already and we hadn't even known each other for an hour. I couldn't fathom how horrible it would be to live the rest of your life with someone you can't stand to be around; but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

I leaned against the door and let myself slowly sink down onto the floor, ending with a small thump. As much as I would like to run away, to escape, I knew it wouldn't work and the guilt would eat away at me. My parents could get in trouble for not giving these people what they want, and for reasons unknown to me they want me. I don't get why me of all people, I'm sure Edward could easily get any girl he wanted, he was surely handsome enough.

I didn't know how long I would have to wait here. I guess just as long as Edward was still here. As soon as he left I would come out, but until then I guess I was stuck here with no escape.

_**AN: Hi everyone I know that this one's really short and that I took ages to update. My life's been really busy lately. I just got one of my pieces of writing published in a book of short stories so I've been stressing about that. So the plan now is I have exams in November so studying until then and after that I will have 2 months to write and do whatever I want.**_

_**The main place I will be updating on is .com/ this link here.**_

_**I haven't put anything up thus far, but just letting you know that the chapters will be really long on there when I do start updating. Hope that everyone actually reads this... and thank you to anyone that does and is still reading this story.**_

_**The Little Romantic**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm a fighter not a lover**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own twilight, if I did then I would have a lovely new ipad, but no... **_

_**EPOV**_

I knew this wouldn't go well from the beginning, but did she _have_ to go locking herself in the bathroom. Everything was going fine for awhile and she seemed almost accepting of this arranged marriage. She was getting used to the idea, we were getting along just chatting about the situation and I even made her laugh. Then I had to go ruin it all by basically saying I was unlucky enough to have to marry her.

I sighed; I had no idea how to fix this. None of the girls I knew were this sensitive, Alice and Rose know how much of a jerk I can be and that I don't think before I speak, but Isabella doesn't know that. So now I'm left sitting against her bathroom door, with her on the opposite side, just waiting for her to come out.

I had no idea how in the world I would convince her to come out. If I forced her then she would most likely hate me, whereas if I begged her, she probably either wouldn't believe me or wouldn't care. So basically I was stuck here until she gave up or I came up with a better plan.

While she didn't know me well, she knew enough to know that I wasn't going to give up easily. I was just as stubborn as her. The question was who would cave first? Who was going to eventually give into the other? It would have to be her because I knew that I couldn't leave here without her. My parents would just keep sending me back if I tried going home without her.

She was my lifeline, without her I had nowhere to go; I was lost. Only problem is she hates my guts. I understand why, I really do. If the tables were turned I would hate me too. Heck, I even hate me now.

_Enough moping, Edward, you need to focus on finding a solution_, I thought to myself. "Isabella, I am so sorry for offending you and I hope that you will forgive me. I know that I haven't made the greatest of first impressions, but if you just get to know me then-"

"Then what, Edward?" I jumped as I heard her harsh tone through the door. "We'll get married and while I stay at the palace, you'll be out cheating on me? Oh I know, you think I'll fall madly in love with you and we'll live happily ever after in your palace and then I'll birth you an heir?

I could hear the anger and mocking in her voice, subconsciously cowering. This was going to be a mission. She was obviously very stubborn and hot headed, and as much as I hated to admit it I was just the same.

"What? No! That's not what I'm saying whatsoever. I just mean that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover and it's the same with first impressions."

"Oh great so you're going to turn out worse than what I see you as now, because I sure as hell don't believe that you're going to turn into 'Prince Charming'."

_**AN: Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. I've been really busy with work and hanging out with my friends and boyfriend, then I also had to babysit my little cousin for a week and a whole bunch of other stuff. Anyway I know that this is extremely short, but writing EPOV is more difficult than I thought and instead of taking another month to write more, I decided that I will put what I have up. Also please let me know if you actually like me writing EPOV, coz if so then I will try write more and also let me know any ideas you have for this story **_

_**The Little Romantic**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm a fighter not a lover**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Twilight, and since all my friends practically hate it I don't think I would really want to at the moment. **_

"_Oh great so you're going to turn out worse than what I see you as now, because I sure as hell don't believe that you're going to turn into 'Prince Charming'."_

_**BPOV**_

Angry tears slipped down my cheeks, dripping like a steady rain onto my t-shirt. I hated fighting with him, but I had to. I had to make myself loathe him. It was the only way to get out of this stupid agreement and the only way not to fall for his charm. No matter how much it hurts, I have to convince him that I hate him, even if it's not true. Even if I fall for him I can't let him know.

I stood, trying to calm myself and stop the tears. I moved to the mirror, and started to wash away the tears, making myself look more presentable and put together. I stared at myself in the mirror, I wasn't anything special; just your average girl. So how did I end up here? With a freaking Prince in my house? Maybe this is all a dream, some stupid fantasy that's wildly swirling into a nightmare.

I straightened my clothes, fluffed my hair, made sure the tears were all gone and walked with an air of confidence to the bathroom door. I took a deep breath, then pulled the door open. Edward apparently hadn't been expecting that, as he had been leaning on the door. He was now lying on the floor beneath my feet. At first he looked shocked, but then a smirk started to appear on his face. Why the hell was he smiling?

"Nice undies," now I understood his smirk. I jumped backwards, but being my clumsy self, of course, my foot collided with Edward's face. My hands flew to my mouth in shock, as he screamed out in pain. I was speechless. As much as I wanted to apologise, it was really his own fault for peeping up my skirt.

Profanities continued to fly out of Edward's mouth, and that's when it clicked. This was the beginning of what I needed to do. I already knew that I had to be mean, but I hadn't yet realised just how I was going to go about it, until now that is. A plan had hatched in my brain. _Operation: Make war not love._

_**AN: Hi Everyone, I am so sorry for not updating, I just kind of got sick of this story for a while. So I'm changing it. The name is now changed and while I am keeping the same beginning, you should be able to tell from this chapter that it is very different from The Life I Live now original. Hopefully someone reads this, but if not then oh well coz I'm enjoying writing this anyway. I can't promise any frequent updates, but I will write whenever I can...**_

_**P.S. I know this is short, but it needed to be for this one, future chapters will be longer.**_

_**The Little Romantic**_


End file.
